Screwed Up Click (rap group)
The Screwed Up Click (or S.U.C.) is an assortment of rappers mainly from the southside of Houston started by DJ Screw. After appearing on numerous screw tapes and spreading their name throughout southern hip hop, they have become well known. Despite the deaths of several members and the incarceration of others, S.U.C. continues to produce music. The original members of the S.U.C. include DJ Screw himself, Kay-K, Lil' Keke, Fat Pat, Big Hawk, Big Pokey, Botany Boyz (C-Note, Will-Lean, B.G. Gator, & D-Red ), Big Jut, Big Moe, Z-RO, Trae, Lil' O, Dat Boy Grace, Southside Playaz (Mike D, Clay Doe, & Mr. 3-2 ), Lil' Flip, Lil' Head, Lil' 3rd, C-Ward, Samuel-R, E.S.G., Tha Raider, Randy and Rhino, LOS, C-Loc, and Dante stays flossin'. Since then, members have left while others like Woss Ness (Big Steve, Big Bee, Mistah Luv) Big Mello, Yungstar, Wood, and Al-D (DJ Screw's brother) and others have joined. In addition, Lil' Troy, UGK and South Park Mexican are considered "Screwed Up Affiliated". 3rd Ward/South Park is the group's place of origin. In 1999 they released the Blockbleeders compilation. In addition to this recording, the numerous members have all played a significant role in the hundreds of DJ Screw mixtapes to filter out of Houston during the 1990s. Original Members Al-D Al-D is a southern rapper from Houston, Texas. He joined the southern hip-hop group Screwed Up Click with his brother, the late DJ Screw, who was the founder of the Screwed Up Click. He has done many mixtapes with the Screwed Up Click and other rappers from the south. He was also the host of Z-RO's first featuring on a tape. Big Hawk Big Hawk or H.A.W.K was a rapper from Houston, Texas. He joined Screwed Up Click when his brother Fat Pat persuaded him to join, leaving his job at an insurance company. He was a member of the rap group Dead End Alliance, which included his brother, DJ Screw, and Kay-K. He was respected in the Houston underground rap scene and appeared on numerous mixtapes from artists such as Trae, Paul Wall, Lil' Flip, Z-RO, E.S.G., Lil' Keke and Big Pokey. After Screw's death in 2000, he was the main person responsible for keeping the S.U.C. together, so much so that his nickname was the Five Star General of the Screwed Up Click. He was shot and killed while waiting at his friend's house to play dominoes. There is still no suspect in his shooting death. Big Jut Big Jut is a barber and rapper from San Antonio, Texas. He was DJ Screw's personal barber and was associated with the Screwed Up Click, he introduced rappers such as Dat Boy Grace to DJ Screw. He released Screwed Up Fo Life in 2004 featuring Yungstar, Nino of P.K.O., Beltway 8, S.U.C., C-Note, 3-2, Lil Keke, Big Pokey, Ronnie Spencer, Shot Callers, Kazy D, Black Mike and others. Big Moe Big Moe, from Houston, Texas became one of the first to break out of Texas and go national. Unlike most of the Houston rappers, who tended to offer a hardcore style, Moe offered a much more accessible one. He both rapped and sang, and his producers crafted smooth, melodic tracks that bounced along at a leisurely pace. Plus, he precisely balanced the fine line between the underground and mainstream. Moe's songs were often street-themed, with intoxicants being a prime theme; yet they were simultaneously radio-friendly and hook-laden, with his breakthrough single, "Purple Stuff," being a perfect example. Big Moe died of complications from a heart attack on October 14, 2007. Big Steve A founding member of the group "Woss Ness" with Rasir X and Mista Luv. Also known as Granpappy and Mafioso, he was murdered two years after the groups debut album "Da Game Changed Forever". Big Pokey Big Pokey, from Houston, Texas(YellowStone)to be exact and is one of the more accomplished members of the Screwed Up Click. Big Pokey hooked up with DJ Screw in the early '90s and started dropping rhymes on the DJ's many mixtapes. His first full-length album finally appeared in late 1999, "Hardest Pit in the Litter", which was considered one of the better underground hip hop albums to come out of the South that year. Also make music with Chris Ward who also from YellowStone. Botany Boyz The rap group the Botany Boyz, which includes rappers C-Note, Will-Lean, B.G. Duke, & D-Red, are also original members of the Click. B.G. Gator commited suicide on mothers day in '97 shortly after the release of their fist album and one year after his mother passed away. Clay Doe Clay Doe is a rapper based out of Houston, Texas, who along with Clay Doe, Fat Pat and Mr. 3-2, formed the rap group Southside Playaz. Dat Boy Grace Dat Boy Grace now known as Macc Grace as well as his brother Lo$ were members of the Screwed Up Click, in which he developed a long time friendship with DJ Screw. He was introduced to Screw by his barber, Big Jut, a fellow Screwed Up Click member. He then teamed up with fellow Houston rappers Fat Pat, Lil' Keke, E.S.G., and Big Pokey. DJ Screw DJ Screw was a central figure in the Houston rap scene. During the early 90s, he began slowing hip-hop instrumentals - some his, some by other artists - and invited some of the most renowned rappers from the south side of Houston to flow over his Screw tapes. He was also a member of the rap group Dead End Alliance. This eventually led to the formation of the Screwed Up Click. DJ Screw died on November 16, 2000 from a lethal combination of codeine and other drugs. E.S.G E.S.G. is from Bogalusa, Louisiana. He trail-blazed through the late-'90s movement and helped popularize the "Screwed and Chopped" which was created by DJ Screw and a style associated with his one time home, Wreckshop Records. He is also known for static between him and Lil' Flip, for the claim of "Freestyle King", which was eventually resolved with Lil' Flip claiming the title. Fat Pat Fat Pat was a rapper from Houston, Texas and an original member of DJ Screw's Screwed Up Click. Also known as Mr. Fat Pat and P-A-T, he was most prolific in the mid-1990s alongside his brother Big Hawk and longtime friend Lil' Keke. Fat Pat was signed to Wreckshop Records. On February 3, 1998, Fat Pat was shot and killed after collecting an appearance fee from a show promoter. He was a member of the rap groups Dead End Alliance as well as Southside Playaz. Kay-K Kay-K was a member of the D.E.A. (Dead End Alliance), which also included DJ Screw, Fat Pat, & Big Hawk. Lil' Keke Lil' Keke, from Houston, Texas is an emcee and member of the Screwed Up Click,and former member of the Herchelwood Hardheadz(also S.U.C.), Lil' Keke proved himself to be one of the collective's strongest artists, strongly aligning himself with Z-Ro the city's underground rap don of the south. Not only by appearing on countless "Screwed" DJ mixes but also a seemingly endless number of other albums to come out of the South, he also became one of Houston's most visible rappers, releasing solo albums for Jam Down Entertainment. Lil' Keke has become a well known rapper in Houston and continues to record albums annually. Even with the disapproval of some S.U.C members and fans he is now signed with Swishahouse Records. Lil' O Lil' O is a southern rapper, born in Lagos, Nigeria to African parents and raised in Southwest Houston, Texas. He is an original member of DJ Screw's Screwed Up Click. He was also known as O or Da Fat Rat Wit Da Cheeze. He dropped his debut album in 2000 "Blood Money" that garnered him major down south hits like the "Playa's Get Choose" and "Rags to Riches", the album sold over 30,000 copies independently. His next album "Da Fat Rat With The Cheeze" sold over 75,000 copies. He collaborated with Big Hawk on the hit single "Back Back". "Back Back" led him back to a nationwide deal with Atlantic Records, which he later left in 2003. Mike D Mike D is a rapper based out of Houston, Texas, who along with Clay Doe, Fat Pat and Mr. 3-2, formed the rap group Southside Playaz. Mike D was able to create a lot of tracks with Fat Pat before his death, which are still included on new Southside Playaz CDs to this day. Mr. 3-2 Mr. 3-2 is a rapper based out of Houston, Texas. While signed to Rap-A-Lot Records he was involved with three groups, The Convicts, Southside Playaz and Blac Monks, and released one solo album. After leaving Rap-A-Lot, 3-2 released albums on N'yo Face and Street Game Records. He has collaborated on tracks with UGK, Scarface, 8 Ball & MJG, Lil' Keke & Too Short. He has heavily participated in the Screwed and Chopped movement. On November 10, 2016 he was shot in the back of the head at a Southwest Houston gas station. Trae Trae gained a name on the Houston Rap scene when he was featured on Z-RO's album Look What You Did to Me. He co-founded the rap group Guerilla Maab, which featured Z-RO & Dougie-D. Trae's trademark is a low deep voice while utilizing a fast flow, somewhat reminiscent of Flesh-N-Bone and Z-RO in the sense multiple vocal layers are often mixed into verses, yet uniquely maintains his own style. He has been featured on several recent hit singles "Swang", "In The Hood", "Screwed Up" featuring Lil Wayne, "Throwaways" Featuring Yung Joc And Gorilla Zoe, "No Help" Featuring Z-RO, and most recently "Inkredible" Featuring Lil' Wayne And Rick Ross, with a video which has been featured on MTV. His 2 biggest albums are "Restless" and "Life Goes On". Z-RO Z-RO was raised in the Ridgemont 4 Neighborhood (Missouri City/Houston), Texas. He has embraced his inclusion in the Screwed Up Click as an honor and even proclaimed so brashly on one of his album Screwed Up Click. Z-RO's first solo release, Look What You Did to Me, was described by Murder Dog magazine in 1998 as a "ground-breaking record" and a "masterpiece". Interestingly, that first album regularly sold for over $100 on online auction site eBay, before its recent re-release. 1999 saw the release of the equally lauded Rise by the Guerilla Maab, a group Z-RO formed with Trae and Dougie-D. His songs are known for reflecting the hurt and pain he has gone through in his life, which is a major draw for the listeners of his music. The S.U.C. has remained a strong influence in his music and has future collaborations planned. Later Members Chris Ward Chris Ward, also known as C-Ward, is one of the last members added to the Screwed Up Click roster before DJ Screw's death. He is also a member of Slim Thug's Boss Hogg Outlawz. Big Mello Big Mello gained a name on the Houston Rap in 1992 with the album "Bone Hard Zaggin" on the Rap-A-Lot Records label. Those who encountered Big Mello's deep Texas sound compared him to favorably to Scarface or Z-Ro, but Rap-A-Lot never found the right way to package Mello and soon he was on to other labels. On June 15, 2002 Mello lost control of his vehicle and killed both himself and a passenger in a car accident. Lil' Flip Lil' Flip is known for his unique freestyling style and for becoming one of the first Houston rap artists to become mainstream and nationally known. He was discovered by DJ Screw and was quickly influenced to rap at freestyle battles in order to gain respect in his Cloverland neighborhood, he was given the title of "Freestyle King" by the late DJ Screw. Flip was last addition to the S.U.C. before DJ Screw died. Lil' Flip is also closely associated with fellow members, the Botany Boyz (C-Note, D-Red & Will-Lean) because they are the Clover G's. Yungstar Yungstar, who grew up on the southwest side of Houston, Texas, began rapping at age ten. In the early 1990s, he began working with DenDen, CEO of Straight Profit Records. He first gained attention freestyling over tapes made by DJ Screw and emerged nationally with a guest appearance on Lil' Troy's "Wanna Be a Baller". Then went on to release the hit song "Knocking Pictures Off The Wall" with Lil' Flex. Reunion Tour The S.U.C. had a reunion tour in 2010 which included Big Pokey, Lil Keke, Lil O, and Z-Ro. Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rap Groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rap Groups Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rap groups Category:Screwed Up Click Category:Rap Groups in Houston, Texas Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Houston Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Houston